bswupathfinderfandomcom-20200213-history
Arkona Unraveling: 28-11-2012
Report for the session on the 28th of November, 2012. The party meets Vencarlo, travels to Blackbird Ranch, joins up with Mool and enters the Vivified Labyrinth. 'Prelude' Having accomplished the mission given to him by Glorio Arkona, Jamroar returns to the party. Before explaining the assignment in more detail, he introduces Vencarlo, who has come out of hiding. Jamroar explains how he found Vencarlo and details the road to getting back to the party. 'Mool the Sorceror' The party travels to Blackbird Ranch near Harse, northwest of Korvosa - accompanied by Vencarlo. The owner, Jasan, greets Vencarlo like an old friend and invites them in. At the door is Mool - a strange-looking person with a perculiar, thoughtful expression - his demeanor clearly marking him as a sorceror. Troubled by something, Mool seems to not realize that Jasan suggests - in passing - that Mool join the party. 'Coming up to speed' Discussing the recent events in Korvosa and the Queen's rise to power, Vencarlo suggests that finding the seneschal of Korvosa should be the partys first priority. Introducing Mool as potential party member, Jasan and Vencarlo leaves the party to get acquainted with Mool. Zyriel, thinking too highly of his skills in storytelling, bores Mool half to death with his akward retelling of the party's adventures. Not describing himself too much in detail, Mool explains that he is a sorcerer and a vampire hunter and that he was on his way to Korvosa from the city of Kaer Maga. 'The Forest Lodge' Setting out to find the Vivified Labyrinth, the party travels through a dense forest. Kyeran and Mool both stands guard as Kyeran do not immidiately trust Mool. The travel is slow, but stady, and the party arrives unscathed at the location specified by Glorio. The party was given a key, that fits the lock on an extravagant house in the middle of a forest clearing. Sensing no activity near or inside the house, the party enters through the front door. While no one is inside the house, the party encounters a set of armors screaming swears in Vudran, a magical hot tub and an office containing a lot of documents written in different languages. Having finished their search of the house, they delve into the basement. Here they find a small, circular room with a weird statue and a lever. Finding this highly suspicious, the party spreads out around the room and gets ready to pull the lever. 'The Labyrinth' Using Zyriel's mage hand spell to pull the lever results in a dramatic change in the dungeon. The party hears grinding noise and around them and the whole room start moving, as the entire dungeon seem to shift. Due to unforseen placement the party finds itself split. Kyeran and Raeland is caught outside of the room as they dodge the wall going towards them, the rest of the party remains inside. As the lever appears to no longer be functional, the main party decides to venture further into the dungeon. Discovering a new lever further in (after being caught in two powerful runes of power), the party pulls this as well and the dungeon rotates again. This rotation causes another new room to appear in front of Kyeran and Raeland - they find a fountain that restores their vitality. Zyriel, Jamroar, Xian and Mool finds that a previously closed path is now open. Shortly after going down that path, they encounter Vencarlo. Xian, not so easily fooled, uses his uncanny perception and quickly sees that this Vincarlo has traits very similar to a rakshasa. He calls this out to the party and the rakshasa admits to have tried to deceive the party. Before getting a chance to introduce herself properly, Vimanda (Melyia Arkona) feels threatened and apparently sees no diplomatic way for the meeting to end. She throws her javelin at Xian... 'Close call' ... and it transforms into a bolt of lightning. Only narrowly dodging, Xian charges in and tries to force Vimanda into submission through his specialised grappling techniques. Vimanda, seemingly well trained in the monk arts herself, is too big of a mouthful for Xian alone. The party, finding itself in a tough spot, battle it out with Vimanda and almost manages to kill her. Suddenly the dungeon changes layout again (with the party noticing that no lever close to them was pulled). This change of layout means that Raeland and Kyeran is able to meet up with the party. When Vimanda sees the barbarian and cleric arriving, she utilises her fly spell to fly all the way to the healing fountain to restore her power. The party follows and the epic battle continues. In the end, the exhausted party stands over Vimanda's now lifeless body and wonder just what the rest of the dungeon has in store for them. Arkona Unraveling: 28-11-2012